La princesa de los sueños rotos
by Hime Phantomhive
Summary: ...llorar es lo unico que ha hecho ante sus problemas, ahora era momento de actuar, sabiendo que la guerra podia volverse en su contra y destruir todo lo que amaba.
1. Fuera del mundo de cristal

Hola a todos. Hace tiempo tengo en mente esta historia, es muy parecida a la novela que intento escribir así que ojalá les guste.

_Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tito Kubo, yo solo escribo por ocio y con fines de entretenimiento_.

_Para Akio-chan por ser mi compañero de aventuras, para Áxel que es la lucecita de mi vida, para Kira-sama, para mi Taicho por sus geniales conversaciones y para ustedes que se pasan por aquí a leer mis desvaríos. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

_

_**La princesa de los sueños rotos.**_

**01.-Fuera del mundo de cristal**

_… si existe un propósito, un destino para cada uno de nosotros en este mundo,_

_quisiera saber cuál es el mío…_

Solo hay mitos acerca del origen de las cosas. No sabemos a ciencia cierta el origen de todo, solo que nuestro pueblo fue el último en surgir, enviado por el rey espíritu como pacificador entre Almas y vacíos.

Se dice que en un principio todos vivan en armonía y tranquilidad en el reino de las almas, pero algunos se corrompieron con las emociones, entregándose a los instintos primarios, perdiendo con ello cualquier rastro de pureza. Como castigo divino fueron condenados a usar una máscara que ocultara su rostro como y sus pecados., pero no conformes con esa decisión se revelaron en contra de sus hermanos y del rey espíritu mismo. Fue entonces que cometieron el pecado del que aún no son redimidos… ¡Arrebataron las almas a inocentes para devorarlas! Se dice que el cielo los castigo marcándolos con un hueco para diferenciarlos del resto, mientras que en la tierra la mayoría fue ejecutada y el resto desterrado a las sombrías tierras situadas más allá del océano cristalino.

Por ello viven en los desiertos del sur, donde la noche es infinita. Olvidados del manto divino y condenados de antemano a los abismos del infierno, pero eso no fue suficiente para ambos pueblos, el reino de las almas temía por la seguridad de los inocentes y los "vacíos" buscaban venganza por sus compañeros caídos y las condenas injustas. Pronto estallo una verdadera guerra en medio del océano y a pesar de durar más de cien años no se alzaba ningún bando ganador, al contrario, las pérdidas en batalla anunciaban lentamente el fin de ambos pueblos. Entonces el Rey espíritu creo la tierra de plata, nuestro hogar, y uno de sus hijos bajó al mundo para poner paz entre ambos bandos.

Por eso la tierra de plata es tan extensa y hermosa, ubicada en medio del océano separa a ambos reinos de manera natural y es resguardada de ambos a su vez por el escudo blanco, las hermosas montañas que rodean todo el territorio. Nosotros somos los descendientes de aquellos que trajeron paz al mundo hace siglos y nuestra herencia se manifiesta con nuestros dones, pues aun cuando los reinos del norte y el sur pueden usar su energía para restaurar o destruir, nosotros podemos incluso anular esa energía.

-¿Y un día le enseñarás también a Tatsuki como se puede hacer el escudo?

-Hermana, a diferencia del reino de las almas en el norte y el hueco mundo al sur, en el reino de los Riokas solo la familia real tiene los dones, se transmiten con la herencia de sangre de padres a hijos. Temo que Tatsuki jamás podrá realizar el escudo de rechazo o protección.

Después de esto salimos como todas las tardes a jugar en el jardín, era otoño y algunas hojas habían comenzado a caer. A mis dieciséis años llevaba una vida de ensueño, infantil, pese a ser una princesa. Todos los días recibía clases de artes por las mañanas y por las tardes modales de etiqueta. Asistía con mi hermano a eventos de las familias nobles y recorría los campos cada fin de semana para familiarizarme con mi pueblo. El reino de plata siempre fue un lugar tranquilo, quizá por nuestro origen pacificador, no éramos dados a conductas bélicas y al menos yo vivía ignorando la situación de los otros dos reinos, un gran error de mi hermano que jamás comprendí.

-Princesa, es hora del té.

-Gracias Tatsuki ¿Sora no me acompañará hoy?

-Su majestad ha salido desde media tarde, no dejo recados.

-Está bien.

Pasé toda la tarde esperado a Sora, pero nunca llegó. Por la noche intenté recordar cuando había sido la última vez que no me contó un cuento antes de dormir… Había pasado solo una ocasión, había salido misteriosamente y cuando volvió lo hizo con muchas personas, por sus atuendos debían ser nobles del norte. Recuerdo que discutieron durante largo tiempo y el solo repetía "neutrales" o "al margen", cuando notó mi presencia me llevó a mi aposento, los recuerdos son muy borrosos pues tenía tal vez seis años.

Escuché los cascos de un caballo galopando velozmente y su relincho me pareció familiar. Era "Tornado" Sora acababa de regresar pero no escuché su saludo, por el contrario el ambiente se tensó al momento y un grito de horror desgarró la noche. Apresuradamente me asome a la ventana y mis ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía… Ahí estaba, inerte, con las ropas cubiertas de sangre… la sangre que escapó de sus venas, todo rastro de vitalidad se había esfumado también ¿Ese era realmente mi hermano? ¡No! De ningún modo, debía estar en medio de una pesadilla y pronto él vendría a visitarme.

Se escuchó otro grito, supe que fue mío por el dolor en la garganta y las lágrimas salieron presurosas de mis ojos. Todos los sirvientes se precipitaron a mi habitación y segundos después alguien me alejó de la ventana, sentí que me abrazaron y murmuraban palabras de consuelo, pero no escuchaba ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Mi mundo acababa de derrumbarse frente a mis ojos y ese cruel acontecimiento solo era el inicio.

Al día siguiente se realizaron los honores funerarios correspondientes y la realidad me aplastó humillantemente. El parlamento de consejeros me informó que necesitaba contraer matrimonio lo más prontamente ¿Matrimonio? Acababa de perder a mi hermano y no tenía idea de en manos de quien o la causa ¿Cómo se suponía que contraería matrimonio con esa amargura viviendo en mi pecho? Peor que solo eso, finalmente me entere de la situación entre los reinos del norte y el sur… ¡Estaban en guerra nuevamente! Y pedían una postura a favor de algún bando, en pocas palabras nos obligaban a elegir: Aliados o enemigos.

Dejé que los sabios tomaran las primeras decisiones, así fue como terminé aquí. Soy una niña golpeada por la realidad de una vida difícil. Dejé mi infancia en casa y vine para establecer el compromiso con una noble familia y cerrar la alianza en esta guerra, no sé nada sobre las costumbres del reino de las almas ni de la vida en general. Lo admito, estoy asustada y desearía que esto no estuviera pasando.

-Inoue-sama, no debe preocuparse al respecto, nosotros la cuidaremos y nos encargaremos de aclarar el asesinato de su hermano.

-¡Gracias! Yamamoto-sama.

-Ahora, por favor, espero que se sienta cómoda con la familia Kuchiki, es uno de los clanes más nobles en el reino de las almas y con gusto la instruirán en la historia y costumbres del reino.

Me condujeron a una enorme mansión donde fui recibida por cientos de sirvientes y por los hermanos Kuchiki en persona: Byakuya y Rukia. La mirada de él era elegante, seria y contrastante con la de su hermana pequeña. Recordé a Sora, juntos ofrecíamos el mismo contraste., mis ojos enrojecieron de nuevo y algunas lágrimas traidoras escaparon de mi rostro. Ellos comprendieron de inmediato que no estaba para saludos y conversaciones alegres, así que me guiaron al aposento que ocuparía desde esa noche reiterando que tenía la libertad de modificarlo a mi voluntad. Se despidieron mencionando que si necesitaba algo tirara de una pequeña campanilla y los sirvientes acudirían enseguida.

-Princesa…

La voz de Tatsuki me sacó de ese periodo oscuro, donde no pensaba en nada y tampoco dormía.

-¿Si?

-Es hora de levantarse, la señorita Kuchiki se desea que compartan el desayuno.

-¿Y Su hermano está conforme?

-Me parece que se ha marchado muy temprano.

-¿Marchado? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tolera mirarme….

-Princesa, no me parece que sea eso.

Pasé todo el día con Rukia Kuchiki, pude ver que las reglas de etiqueta son muy similares a las mías, me explicó que en el reino de las almas hay veinte clanes nobles y trece de ellos dirigen las fuerzas militares. Un noble se distingue por los adornos en su cabello y las ropas finas y si además tiene una posición dentro de los trece escuadrones debe portar una insignia con su rango o de ser capitán un haori.

Aprendí que todos los enlistados en el ejército son llamados Shinigamis y las fuerzas armadas reciben el nombre de Gotei 13, donde cada escuadrón es diferente del resto pero visten del mismo modo con prendas negras. Están los del servicio secreto, encargados de los espionajes y en casos extremos, de llevar a cabo un asesinato., también hay un escuadrón médico, uno de desarrollo tecnológico, etc.

Resultó que esa misma tarde se celebró una fiesta de Bienvenida para mí, que no era otra cosa que una presentación en sociedad para decidir con quien se arreglaría mi futuro matrimonio y sellar la alianza.

Conocí a muchos caballeros nobles, unos muy agradables y otros que daban miedo… y al final, casi para concluir lo encontré a él: Ichigo Kurosaki, su mirada amable me hizo olvidar por unos segundos el dolor y la presión de mi situación, por primera vez en esa noche sentí que era tratada sin hipocresía y vista como una persona y no como el medio de una victoria y su vos… me perdí en su voz el resto de la noche.

* * *

*/*

*/*

¿Qué opinan? Como spoiler de la historia solo les diré que… hay Ichi-Ruki, Grimmi-Harribel y no sé qué más se me ocurra. Se aceptan sugerencias.

Besos.


	2. Sacrificios necesarios

_Bleach no me pertenece, creo que dentro de poco me buscaran por secuestro al notar que Ulqui, Grimmi y Gin –Entre otros- desaparecieron XD de momento seguiré escribiendo con fines de entretenimiento_

_

* * *

_

_**La princesa de los sueños rotos.**_

_** 02.-Sacrificios necesarios.**_

_…me callo por que ha ganado la razón al corazón,_

_pero pase lo que pase y aunque otro me acompañe,_

_en silencio te querré tan solo a ti…._

-La reunión de hoy tiene un carácter importante, todos aquí saben la situación actual entre nosotros y los habitantes de "Hueco mundo" aunado al asesinato del gobernante de la tierra de plata y la alianza con la princesa. Pues bien, he observado la soltura de la princesa en las últimas semanas en todas las reuniones sociales y me parece que he encontrado al candidato perfecto para ser su esposo y fijar la alianza.

-¿Apenas tiene un mes aquí y ya la vas a casar Yama-jii?

-La situación requiere que la alianza se efectué pronto, normalmente le daría su tiempo hasta que alguno me pidiera su mano pero hemos visto lo que Aizen ha hecho por nuestros enemigos en estos años, no tenemos más tiempo.

-Pero los Ryokas no son un pueblo bélico, según los mitos ellos están aquí para poner la paz ¿Cómo nos ayudará aliarnos con ellos en esta guerra?

-Tierra de plata representa la ruta perfecta para la invasión, si nosotros avanzamos a territorio enemigo evitaremos que inocentes caigan en la lucha.

-El comandante tiene razón, representa una anexión de territorio importante ¿Quién deberá comprometerse con la princesa?

-Al inicio pensé que usted sería un candidato perfecto Kuchiki-sama, por eso le pedí que la alojara, pero veo que al joven Kurosaki se le da mejor relacionarse con ella.

-¿QUE?

-Escucharon bien, será el capitán Kurosaki Ichigo quien la despose, el cortejo debe comenzar mañana mismo y la ceremonia se realizará en tres semanas. Es todo.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada ¿Casarse? No es que no lo deseara, pero esperaba al menos poder elegir con quien. Lo peor fue cuando su padre le insistió en que era lo mejor, dada la situación esa alianza era necesaria. Caminó abatido por el Gotei ¿Cómo le diría a ella que se casaba con alguien más? La encontró en el patio de la mansión, sentada bajo el enorme árbol de sakura contemplando perdidamente el estanque de las carpas.

-Nii-sama me lo ha contado todo.

-Rukia yo…

-Está bien, es obligación de ambos acatar las leyes del capitán general.

-Pero yo…

-Vete

-¿Cómo?

-Vete, te prometo que hablaré contigo después, pero ahora necesito estar sola.

No levantó la mirada, seguramente estaba llorando. Odio su suerte, odio a Aizen por ser tan ambicioso, odio su vida y se odio a si mismo por no poder hacer nada para evitar el cambio en su vida.

Pintaba al óleo el atardecer en la mansión Kuchiki cuando Tatsuki le anuncio una visita inesperada. El joven Kurosaki pedía verla. Sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco de emoción. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a arreglarse un poco los cabellos. Finalmente lo encontró en la sala, acompañado de un par de sirvientes con algunos regalos en las manos.

-Princesa, estoy aquí para pedirle que acepte estos obsequios.

Sabía lo que significaban las peinetas de plata, Rukia se lo había explicado entre las costumbres del reino, estaba pidiendo su mano, si las aceptaba darían paso a un cortejo y si las rechazaba él tendría que volver a intentarlo con otros presentes. Lentamente tomó las peinetas y las colocó en sus rojos cabellos, una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba feliz. Llena de júbilo por encontrar al príncipe que la protegería, que aliviaría el dolor de su pérdida y saturaría su vida de emociones.

Lo abrazó espontáneamente y el sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba, por la puerta acababa de entrar Rukia y contemplaba la escena inexpresiva. Le dolía dejarla y le dolía mentirle a la princesa. Hizo un juramento interno: encontraría a Aizen y se encargaría de acabar con su vida él mismo, tal vez así lo haría pagar un poco por las vidas destruidas con su maldita codicia.

* * *

*/*

*/*

OWO ¡Que cruel quedó este capi XD!

Agradecimientos a la biblioteca Vasconcelos por tener tanta literatura oriental y por el internet gratuito –escribí y subí estos dos primeros capítulos el mismo día en la biblioteca-.

Bueno, ojalá me dejen un review.

Besos.


	3. Tras los velos

_Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tito Kubo, yo solo encadene en mi habitación a algunos arrancar y capitanes, ejem, quiero decir que escribo esto solo con fines de entretenimiento y por diversión._

_

* * *

_

*

* * *

_**La princesa de los sueños rotos.**_

_**03.-Tras los velos**_

_"Tus ojos, siempre tus ojos,_

_serán para mis poemas._

_El cuerpo dáselo al viento,_

_al sol, al mar, a la tierra._

_La mirada encierra el alma_

_y el alma sin ella es ciega,_

_que la mirada profunda_

_no es, como la voz, ligera…."_

_Tomo alimentos tres veces al día, bebo leche al despertar y antes de dormir, cuido mis modales siempre y trato de socializar con todos aquí. Me he hecho amiga de Kuchiki-san y siempre soy muy respetuosa con Kuchiki-sama, aunque casi no lo veo._

_Durante este tiempo he respetado las costumbres Ryokas de cortejo y me he apegado a las de este reino, Kuchiki-san me ha ayudado con los preparativos, no se a quien más podría haber recurrido pues era demasiado trabajo para Tatsuki. Sora, si conocieras a Kurosaki-kun aprobarías el matrimonio._

_Espero que me des tu bendición desde donde estés y me guíes para gobernar la tierra de plata adecuadamente, la guerra está acechándonos y desearía que nuestro escudo blanco fuese suficiente para protegernos, pero Yamamoto-sama dice que estamos ubicados en la línea de fuego cruzado. Sora ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la guerra? Tal vez…_

-Etto… princesa., es hora de la cena. Kurosaki-sama ha venido a acompañarla.

-Claro Tatsuki, bajo enseguida.

-Con su permiso.

-Adelante.

Encendí un par de inciensos más antes de hacer las reverencias y levantarme del pequeño altar dedicado a mi hermano. Arreglé mi cabello con las peinetas y bajé al encuentro de Kurosaki-kun. No podía creer que a la mañana siguiente lo vería frente al templo del viento para realizar la ceremonia de unión, tanta emoción me agotaba pero al mismo tiempo me daba ánimos.

Pasé una velada tranquila con él y cuando la luna comenzó a brillar con más intensidad decidí que era momento de despedirme. Él me sonrió amablemente antes de despedirme.

-Mañana necesitaremos todas nuestras energías, será un día muy intenso. Descansa Inoue-san.

-Hasta mañana Kurosaki-kun.

Fue muy fácil conciliar el sueño, pero un par de horas después me sentí hambrienta nuevamente, vi las campalillas doradas sobre el mueble de noche pero me abstuve, en toda mi estadía aquí jamás las había usado, prefería llamar a Tatsuki antes que a cualquier persona pero recordé que ella dormía agotada luego de la semana de preparativos así que preferí levantarme a buscar un tentempié.

Caminé sin hacer ruido por la mansión, casi todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto el despacho de Kuchiki-sama y con mayor razón trate de ser sigilosa, lo último que deseaba era interrumpirlo en sus deberes. Al pasar por el salón me pareció escuchar voces en el jardín ¿Quién podría estar tan tarde ahí? Me acerque un poco a la puerta y distinguí dos figuras sentadas bajo el enorme árbol de sakura, una muy pequeña y delicada y la otra más alta y fuerte.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuese diferente.

-Es nuestra obligación, hay demasiadas cosas en juego Ichigo.

-Podría aceptarlo de buena gana si solo me afectara a mí, pero no se trata solo de mí. Ella también está ilusionada.

-Lo sé.

¿Qué significaba aquello? La voz de Kuchiki-san tenía un timbre de dolor y la de Kurosaki-kun… Bueno, solo de escuchar sus tonos de voz sentí que una tristeza me embargaba, entonces se escucharon pequeñas notas de dolor agudas, era Kuchiki-san que estaba llorando y Kurosaki-kun la abrazo, refugiándola en su pecho y recorriendo suavemente su espalda.

-Pensaré siempre en ti, mis primeros pensamientos serán siempre para ti, te recordare cuando el cielo se torne del color de tus ojos.

-Debes hacerla feliz a ella, nuestra obligación es olvidar esto que sentimos.

-¿Podrás hacerlo tú?

-No lo sé.

-Te prometo… que si hay una vida después de esta yo te buscare y estaremos juntos.

-Y yo te prometo que la esperaré.

¡Se amaban! Realmente se amaban y estaban separándose por mi culpa. Yo no podría hacer eso, no podría quitarle la felicidad a Kurosaki-kun y a Kuchiki-sama, no podía ser tan egoísta y aceptar el compromiso y traicionar a las única persona que me ofreció una sincera amistad en esa tierra ajena.

*/*/*/*/*

Las lágrimas también escaparon de mis ojos, olvidé la razón por la que me había levantado y regresé presurosa a mi aposento, olvidé ser sigilosa, olvide que había alguien más despierto en su despacho y en medio de mi desesperada huida tropecé con él.

-Inoue-sama.

-Kuchiki-sama, lo siento… yo no quería… no fue mi intención… yo, yo…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-N… no, nada.

-Venia del piso inferior ¿Cierto?

-Sí, es decir… yo, yo.

-Los escuchó despedirse.

-¿Usted lo sabia Kuchiki-sama? ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho lo que estaba ocurriendo? No puedo permitir que la ceremonia de mañana se realice si implica destruir la vida de muchas personas que aprecio.

-Preferiria no ser yo quien le explicara esto, pero parce que no hay otra salida a sus predicamentos.

La enemistad entre los Hollows y el reino de las almas es tan vieja como los pueblos mismos, pero hubo una época de relativa paz entre ambos reinos, en realidad eso no tendría por qué haber cambiado pero ocurrió algo que ha hecho evidente una pelea en poco tiempo. La causa fue entre la misma nobleza de Gotei 13.

Hubo otro capitán en el escuadrón de la teniente Hinamori, un hombre brillante y sumamente astuto, con una fachada perfecta de nobleza. Su nombre es Aizen y aunque preferiría evitarme pronunciar si quiera su nombre, hoy usted debe saber por qué no puede renunciar a su compromiso con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Los clanes más antiguos y nobles en el reino son el Kurosaki, el Kuchiki y hubo otro, uno que ha deshonrado sus nobles orígenes y al reino de las almas en general… el Sosuke. Como usted debe saber, Yamamoto-sama no tiene herederos, por tal razón debió elegir a la casa noble de la que saldrá su sucesor. La casa más antigua era la Sousuke y el joven Aizen era el ser más prodigioso que pudo conocer el reino de las almas, desde pequeño aprendió a dominar su energía, al crecer y recibir su formación demostró ser brillante por lo que ingresó rápido como teniente y luego tras el fallecimiento en combate del capitán Hirako Shinji fue promovido a capitán.

Todos especulaban en que él sería el sucesor del capitán Yamamoto sin embargo y contrario a todo lo que se esperaba, Yamamoto-sama eligió al clan Kurosaki como casa sucesora. Aizen pareció tomárselo con calma y en ocasiones conversaba con el capitán general sobre sus ideas de someter al Hueco mundo y formar un poderoso imperio, equiparable e incluso superior al del celestial rey espíritu. Pero el capitán general no cambio de ideas y por el contrario limitó muchos experimentos del capitán Sousuke que buscaban mezclar y rebasar las habilidades de ambos pueblos.

Todo pareció seguir su curso ordinario pues Aizen dejó de insistir con el cargo de sucesión, pero hace unos años comenzaron a suceder hechos extraños en los pueblos de las costas, la gente desaparecía sin dejar un rastro de sí y montones de Hollows aparecieron, aterrorizando a la población. En el gotei comenzó a especularse que algún shinigami de alto rango estaba tras ese movimiento, pues los Hollows parecían actuar con demasiada estrategia y conocían demasiado bien las regiones. Perdimos a varios capitanes y teninetes durante la lucha y al hallarse culpables Yoruichi Shion y Kisuke Urahara fueron capturados, pero incluso así los ataques continuaron y los siguientes sospechosos fueron Kuchiki Rukia y Hitsugaya Toushiro tras la misteriosa muerte a traición del capitán Aizen.

Fue hallada culpable de conspiración con los vacios para destruir el Gotei 13, supuestamente por estar en contra del sistema de gobierno que negaba las oportunidades de su clase social original y en contra del estamento social que la seguía marcando y rechazando por su origen plebeyo., y se le condenó a ser ejecutada.

Por su parte el capitán Hitsugaya fue encontrado culpable de apoyar a Rukia y asesinar a la persona que había descubierto su complot. Todos los capitanes creíamos la culpabilidad de ambos, o casi todos.

Kurosaki Ichigo jamás creyó que ella fuera culpable y buscó por todos los medios demostrar su inocencia, logró incluso aplazar la ejecución mientras intentaba demostrar la inocencia de Rukia, y al no lograrlo decidió evitarla al costo que fuese.

Ese día, ese capitán destruyó la Soukyoku y salvo a Rukia de la ejecución y simultáneamente la capitana Unohana descubrió la verdad en el cadáver del capitán Sousuke, había sido una ilusión, el no estaba muerto y había planeado deshacerse de los capitanes y tenientes con esa estrategia. Los haría parecer culpables hasta que todos los altos rangos hubiesen sido ejecutados y entonces él se alzaría como nuevo rey de ambos pueblos y además intentaría ir contra el rey espíritu mismo.

Desde ese día vive en el Hueco mundo junto con dos capitanes desertores. Gobierna a los vacios y tenemos pruebas de que planean invadirnos dentro de poco, el capitán Yamamoto incluso cree que son los vacios quienes están tras el asesinato de su hermano ya que él se negaba a aliarse con alguno de los dos bandos.

Por eso usted no puede deshacer su compromiso, las montañas que rodean la tierra de plata no serán defensa suficiente para su gente cuando la guerra estalle, ya que representan una ubicación de más ventajosa para ambos bandos. Si usted regresa a su reino, nosotros no garantizaremos su seguridad y la protección de su pueblo, por el contario, con esta alianza nos aseguraremos de que todas las almas inocentes sean protegidas.

Eso es algo que tanto Rukia como Kurosaki Ichigo comprenden, no pueden ser tan egoístas como para anteponerse a tantas almas inocentes. Si ellos están dispuestos a actuar en bien de ambos reinos, usted también debería ser capaz de hacerlo dada su naturaleza protectora.

-Pero yo…

-Espero que comprenda la posición de todos en la situación actual. Ahora le sugiero que se retire a dormir, este será un día cargado de emociones para todos.

Salí del despacho y para mi sorpresa Tatsuki me esperaba afuera, me acompaño y me preparó nuevamente el lecho, pero por más que intenté no logre conciliar nuevamente el sueño y con tristeza contemple como el sol aparecía alegremente por el horizonte, marcando el destino de nosotros tres y quizá de más personas que aun no conocía.

* * *

*

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Por cierto tengo que dar una fe de erratas, en el capitulo anterior, además de los dedazos debí aclarar que la canción de "La oreja de Van Gogh" titulada "Deseos de cosas imposibles" tampoco me pertenece._

_Espero me disculpen por esos detalles, también aclaro que el poema de inicio se llama "tus ojos" y es de Neftalí Beltrán._

_Ahora si me despido, ojalá les haya agradado y me dejen un comentario._

_Besos._


	4. Cambio de planes

Hola a todos, dejo este capi y hago algunas **aclaraciones**. Después de esta marca: */*/*/*/* la trama se desarrolla únicamente en diálogos, puse la inicial de quien habla al inicio de la oración pero igual lo indico a continuación: G = Grimmjow, L = Lilinette, S = Stark, I = Ichigo, B = Byakuya.

_Listo, ahora solo me queda aclarar que pese a haber secuestrado a algunos personajes, Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco el poema "Cancion de las voces serenas" de Jaime Torres Bodet, solo escribo estas historias por amor a escribir y con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

_

* * *

_

**La princesa de los sueños rotos.**

_**04.- Cambio de planes.**_

_"…Y se nos irá la vida  
sin sentir otro rumor  
que el del agua de las horas  
que se lleva el corazón…"_

Un hermoso amanecer sin duda, en todo el reino había agitación por la ceremonia próxima, pero ningún sentimiento de felicidad o algo parecido me hacia compañía. Solo deseaba poder retractarme del compromiso sin embargo las palabras de Kuchiki-sama hacían mella en mi espíritu ¿Eso es lo que sucede en las guerras? La gente debería dejar de hacerlas, solo causan infelicidad a todos, quizá por eso mi hermano me mantuvo al margen de la situación.

Ahora estoy aquí, contemplando como los rayos dorados le dan un brillo esmeralda a los campos, en cualquier momento entraran los hermanos Kuchiki para llevarme al templo y efectuar la ceremonia.

Repentinamente una alarma desgarra el nostálgico silencio, en respuesta comienzan a escucharse gritos de terror en las calles ¿Qué sucede? Nada bueno, según lo que puedo sentir en mi pecho. Los shinigamis salen precipitadamente a las calles, cada capitán grita a su escuadrón que hacer ¿Cuál es la emergencia? No puedo ver nada más por la ventana pues luego de un par de explosiones el polvo ha formado una pesada cortina alrededor de la mansión. Instantes después Tatsuki entra en mi aposento precipitadamente, su rostro está pálido y su voz angustiada hacen que el terror me invada a una velocidad impresionante.

-Pronto majestad, debo sacarla de aquí.

-¿Qué ocurre Tatsuki?

-Hay…

El sonido de otra explosión no me deja escucharla pero no es necesario pues a mis oídos llegan los ecos de una batalla en la parte baja de la mansión ¿Huir? Me parecía cobarde, pero últimamente las cosas escapaban a mi control y nada salía como me hubiese gustado. Me puse en pie, pero justo cuando Tatsuki me mostraría el camino las puertas salieron volando hechas añicos, de un lado tenia a un hombre de aspecto amable y hasta perezoso, del otro a una pequeña niña rubia. La sangre se helo en mis venas… ellos tenían un hueco en el cuerpo y los restos de una máscara que cubría sus rostros…

-Hollows…

-Stark ¿A que no se ve linda con ese kimono de seda azul? Lástima que no va a utilizarlo.

-No puedo permitir que le hagan daño a la princesa…- Tatsuki me empujó a la pared y se colocó delante de mí. Me sentí terrible., dada su condición de sirviente ella sabia pelear muy bien, estaba a la par que el propio Kurosaki-kun en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero este no sería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el hombre traía una espada.

-Stark ¿Qué coños haces ahí parado? Esta tía se está haciendo la difícil.- Él me miro seriamente antes de hablar.

-Tenemos ordenes de llevarte y no lastimar de gravedad a nadie, ni a shinigamis o plebeyos, menos aun a ti si accedes a acompañarnos. Pero si te resistes… las ordenes cambian.- Puso una mano sobre su espada.

-Princesa, estoy segura de que el capitán Kuchiki o Kurosaki-sama llegarán pronto, no se angustie, no dejaremos que la lleven a ningún lugar.- Adoptó su posición de combate.

-Stark ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Quieres que yo pelee con esta tía? De acuerdo, no me agrada que los demás se diviertan y yo no… pero es solo una humana, no durará mucho.

-Cálmate lilinette. Escúchenme ambas, nadie vendrá en su ayuda, todos están ocupados defendiendo la ciudad. Si nosotros no damos la señal de retirada en un par de minutos, mis hermanos tienen la libertad de derramar la sangre necesaria para llevarla con nosotros princesa.

Una estrategia perfecta de ellos, mis oídos traidores me dejaron escuchar las batallas en el reino y en la mansión, el choque del metal contra más metal, los lamentos de dolor por parte de quienes ya habían sido heridos, las risas maniáticas de algunos y pronto en el aire el olor a sangre se hizo más intenso.

Me puse en pie, avancé hacia ellos con resignación. Si quería evitar alguna perdida era mejor hacer las cosas a su modo y dejarlos llevarme, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña, por su parte Tatsuki me contemplo horrorizada, estiro las manos para detenerme pero la niña le dio una patada en el abdomen, algo demasiado violento para tratarse de alguien tan pequeña. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos nuevamente cuando vi que Tatsuki se impactó violentamente en la pared y al incorporarse salía sangre de sus labios.

-No te metas en esto, la pequeña vaca se va con nosotros por su propia voluntad.

-Princesa… no puede…

-Tatsuki, está bien. Siempre me has protegido, es momento de que haga algo para ayudar a los demás-. Le dedique una sonrisa amable antes de dar la vuelta y seguir a los hollows.

Caminamos hacia los pisos superiores y ponto estuvimos en los techos mismos de la mansión Kuchiki. Lo que contemple me horrorizó, Kuchiki-san estaba en el suelo inerte y su hermano peleaba contra un par de Hollows mientras era rodeado por otros tantos, en otros lugares se veían solo cortinas de polvo donde antes había edificaciones, un dragón de Hielo se desvanecía lentamente mientras una figura pequeña caía al piso. De pronto una explosión de color devoro la escena y distinguí la energía de Kurosaki-kun demasiado alterada, no soporté mas, era demasiado para mi, el olor a sangre, los gritos…

*/*/*/*/*

-¿Qué? Oh, no Stark, tú la vas a cargar.

-¿Se ha desmayado? Es lo mejor para ella, no puede soportar ver tanto sufrimiento.

-Deja de hablar y abre la garganta, yo llamaré a los demás.

G.-Creo que es hora de pelear enserio Ichigo, aunque no creo que me dures mucho ¡DESGARRA…

L.- ¡Grimmjow! es hora de irnos, completamos la misión justo a tiempo.

G.- ¿Qué? Apenas comenzaba a divertirme.

L.- La garganta está abierta.

I.- _Esperen… ¿De qué hablan? No puedo dejarlos ir…._

L.- Te pasaste un poco Grimmjow… ¡Teníamos órdenes de no matar a nadie!

G.- No está muerto Lilinette

L.- Pero falta poco para que lo esté… Deja de moverte, humano, si no morirás desangrado, vámonos Grimmjow.

G.- Tsk, tu sí que sabes arruinar la diversión Lilinette.

L.- Eres el único que hacía falta Aroniro, Harribel, Barragan, Noitra, Yammi y Zommary están donde Stark ahora.

G.- ¿Tienen a la chica?

L.- Sí, ahora vamos, Aizen-sama nos espera…

B.- _¡Alto ahí! ¿A dónde pretenden llevar a la princesa?_

L.- Stark, estoy comenzando a fastidiarme, cierra la maldita garganta y vamos a casa.

S.- No se acerquen shinigamis, concluimos nuestra mision ahora nos retiraremos sin causar más daño.

L.- ¡Al fin! Mira, la tía despertó, justo a tiempo para conocer a Aizen-sama.


	5. Nuevos panoramas

**La princesa de los sueños rotos.**

_**05.-Nuevos panoramas.**_

_"recuerda que todo el tiempo pasado_  
_cuando el futuro esperaba por mí,_  
_Estoy mintiendo en este terreno, entre los recuerdos_  
_¿Puede el océano de tiempo hacerme dueño de mi mismo?_

_de mi mismo ..."_

Salto velozmente al tejado de la mansión pero era demasiado tarde, no había nadie ahí. Dos destellos hirieron fugazmente su vista, eran las peinetas de plata de su ama. Sintió que la ira le invadía. Había hecho un juramento desde que entro a trabajar en para la familia real: Protegería a la princesa a costa de su vida si era necesario ¿Y qué había pasado? Fue vencida por una niña pequeña y su ama se había dejado capturar para que no siguieran lastimándola.

Un espasmo de tos sacudió violentamente su cuerpo y más sangre escapo por sus labios, debía tener heridas internas muy serias, tal vez un pulmón dañado y el estomago definitivamente molido ¿Pero importaba? No. Deseaba estar muerta.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y contemplo la desolada ciudad ¿Cómo era posible que los Hollows hubiesen aparecido de la nada y se marchasen del mismo modo? Solo dejaron tras de sí caos. Los shinigamis médicos recorrían todo el seireitei ayudando a los heridos y trasladando a otros a las instalaciones medicas. Escuchó la voz de Byakuya Kuchiki en la lejanía, daba instrucciones a algunos médicos.

-Moverla demasiado significaría perderla, se quedara en la mansión., también busquen a la cortesana de Inoue-sama, debe estar en los pisos superiores.

Instantes después un par de shinigamis con el emblema medico la rodearon, debía ofrecer un espectáculo deplorable por que la miraron preocupados antes de subirla a una camilla. Pero ella seguía sumida en los mismos pensamientos, no quería ser salvada ¿Qué sentido tenía si había fracasado en su único objetivo?

* * *

/

Desperté.

Estaba frente a un hombre que no tenía pinta de ser un Hollow, sentado en su trono y flanqueado por dos más que carecían también de mascara o hueco visible ¿Eran los traidores de que me hablo Kuchiki-sama? Todos me miraban con una sonrisa tranquila. El hollow que me sacó de la mansión, la niña rubia y otra mujer hicieron una reverencia.

-Veo que completaron con éxito su misión hijos míos…. Mucho gusto princesa, ni nombre es Aizen Sousuke, ellos son Ichimaru Gin y Kaname Thousen. Me parece que ya has conocido a la mayoría de mis hijos, aun si no ya tendrán tiempo.

No respondí nada ¿Qué podía decirle? "Es un gusto estar aquí" "Claro, me he hecho intima amiga de la pequeña" mi mirada vacía se encontró con la de él y acentúo su sonrisa.

-Ya veo… quiero agradecerle por acompañar a mis hijos tan pronto. No se preocupe, su estancia aquí será de lo más placentera. Ojalá le guste mi palacio "Las noches" usted puede hacer lo que guste, desde dar un paseo hasta organizar una reunión en él, mis hijos te atenderán encantados si tienes alguna petición que hacerles y yo siempre estaré dispuesto a atenderte también.

-Sí, señor.

-Aizen, puedes decirme solo Aizen, dejemos las formalidades ya que pronto te casaras con alguno de mis hijos.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Me habían sacado de un matrimonio arreglado para meterme en uno forzado? No, no permitiría eso, una cosa era hacer un sacrificio en bien de mi pueblo y otra era ser sometida por el enemigo.

-Es que, vera Aizen-sama… yo estoy comprometida, de hecho hoy se efectuaría la ceremonia…

-¿Dónde están sus horquillas de compromiso Princesa? Tiene un sentido del humor bastante grato, por un momento pensé que había arruinado su boda, pero veo que he caído en su broma.

Toque mi cabello presurosa y en efecto, las peinetas no estaban. Debieron caerse cuando perdí el conocimiento en la mansión. Baje la mirada con más tristeza que nunca ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Aizen pareció adivinar mis pensamientos por que respondió a ellos.

-Disfrute su estancia en mi palacio, trate de no hacer algo que le cause daño princesa ¿Qué pasará con su pueblo si su futura reina llegara a faltar? Estaría desprotegido, ya que solo una familia es la autorizada para gobernarlo… Lilinette, acompaña a la princesa a su habitación.

Me sentí más frustrada que nunca en mi vida, estaban jugando demasiado sucio. Seguí desanimada a la pequeña Lilinette ¿Cómo podía no perderse entre tantos pasillos y escaleras? Tal vez ese fuera un pequeño punto a mi favor, me perdería en la inmensidad del palacio para que nadie volviera a verme jamás.

-Llegamos, la puerta de la derecha es el tocador, a la izquierda está el guardarropa, las puertas de en frente son del balcón. Aizen-sama te ha dado la habitación más bonita, Lolly y Menoly están demasiado celosas pero no les des mucha importancia.

-…

-¿No piensas decir nada? Como sea, trata de llevarte bien con todos, si vas a vivir con nosotros deberías mostrar una actitud más animada… incluso el holgazán de Stark es animado.

-Temo que no seré parte de tu familia Lilinete-san, estoy comprometida y lo sabes.

-¿Uh? ¿Sigues con eso? No hay forma de que salgas de Hueco-mundo, incluso si algún shinigami viene por ti dudo que consiga llegar si quiera a "Las noches" menos aun aponer un pie dentro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nah, me gustaría seguir platicando contigo pero ya no tengo tiempo, adiós.

La niña me dejo sola ¿Qué se supone que haré aquí? ¿Socializar con Hollows? Abrí las puertas del balcón, era enorme., había una mesa redonda con cinco elegantes sillas blancas en un lado y al otro solo el mirador adornado con curiosas plantas que crecían en el barandal, parecían ser de cristal y al tocarlas comprobé su textura fría y dura. Entonces contemple la inmensidad del paisaje que se extendía a mi alrededor…

Parecia ser un infinito desierto silencioso, había algunos árboles con una apariencia similar a la de las plantas del balcón. La fina arena blanca contrastaba con el pacifico cielo sin estrellas y reflejaba suavemente el frio brillo de la enorme luna menguante. Me quede maravillada, olvidé por unos segundos todo lo que había pasado en mi vida y me perdí en la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Hermoso…

* * *

/

-¿Para qué coños la trajimos?

-Esa es una interesante cuestión Grimmjow, creí que lo habías entendido cuando te encomendé la misión, sin embargo no vale la pena explicártelo nuevamente…. Todos deben concentrarse en hablar con ella, puesto que de ahora en más se quedara a vivir con nosotros.

-¿No se irá?

-Todo lo contrario, es verdad que uno de ustedes contraerá matrimonio con ella.

-La perra se opone, está comprometida con un capitán. Tú lo sabes Aizen-sama.

-Noitra, incluso si es necesario forzarla, es algo que se hará. No tengo nada más que decirles, solo espero un buen trato de ustedes hacia ella.

Todos salieron de la sala de juntas, unos molestos y otros indiferentes. Noitra pensaba que la nueva "mascota" era un ser inferior mientras que Grimmjow imaginaba como seria la pelea si ese shinigami de cabello naranja venia a rescatar a su novia.


	6. Malos entendidos

**La princesa de los sueños rotos.**

_**06.-Malos entendidos**_

"…_De envidia la luna lloraba al mirar_

_como a la estrella la querían mas,_

_eran sus ojos capaces de amar,_

_por eso la luna la quería apagar…"_

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba contemplando el hermoso paisaje de ese extraño lugar, lo cierto es que de pronto el frio se hizo más intenso y opte por regresar a la habitación., contemple cuidadosamente todos los detalles de decoración. Seguramente fue preparada especialmente para mi, por que tenia paisajes tallados en relieve del escudo de plata... ¿Era una mala broma? ¿O era una perfecta estrategia para minar mi esperanza, haciéndome recordar lo que había perdido? Suspire resignada, lo mejor sería tomar una ducha e intentar descansar y pretender llevar una vida "normal" en ese entorno, sobrevivir y confiar... ¿Confiar? ¿En qué? ¿En que ellos vendrían a rescatarme? Pero si yo me había marchado para que estuviesen mejor ¿Quería que vinieran a correr riesgos por mi? No.

Abrí la puerta que Lilinette me había indicado y descubrí el baño mas enorme que hubiera siquiera imaginado, con una enorme bañera que más bien parecía una terma donde diez personas habrían cabido cómodamente. Un mueble rebosante de toallas suaves y blancas, otro con esencias para aromaterapia que no había olido jamás, uno más con toda clase de tratamientos faciales y corporales... había tantas cosas en ese "baño" que fácilmente se podía considerar un Spa. Con calma desnudé mi cuerpo, preparándome para un baño que quizá duraría horas y cuando finalmente decidí que era hora de salir del agua me envolví en una bata blanca de seda y algodón, me calcé un par de sandalias y salí de ahí.

-Valla... quizá no sea tan malo que estés aquí después de todo jejeje.- La voz de Grimmjow me sobre saltó, estaba sentado en la cama con una bandeja de plata en las manos y me miraba de una manera maliciosa.

-¿Por qué no ha esperado afuera de la habitación? Es una grosería entrar sin avisar.

-Jajá me he fastidiado. Aizen te ha esperado para cenar por un montón de tiempo pero como no bajabas ha dicho que te trajera la cena, he llamado a la puerta y como no respondiste entre a dejarte la comida.

-Gra... gracias, ahora retírate.

-¿Enserio? Me parece que tienes frio... y yo sé cómo ayudarte.

-... Tienes la forma de ser más molesta que he conocido Sexta...-La voz gélida hizo que el rostro de Grimmjow se tensara mientras ambos mirábamos hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-Etto... Halibel ¿Que haces aquí?... yo, ella... veras... oigan, creo que Nell me busca, adiós.-Y desapareció de la habitación, por su parte la mujer de cabello rubio me evaluó con la mirada, cuando pareció haberse convencido de que no pasó nada suavizó solo un poco la mirada.

-¿Me permites pasar?

-Claro

-Soy Tía Halibel, Tercer espada de Aizen-sama.

-¿Tercer espada?

-Así es, nosotros nos regimos por jerarquías como en todos los reinos, la clase social más alta son los espadas, podría decirse que somos como los príncipes mientras que Aizen-sama es el rey.

-Entonces no son hijos de él.

-No, pero como si lo fuésemos. Nos ha educado desde pequeños en sus visitas a Hueco-mundo, nos construyo este palacio para vivir juntos y finalmente nos dio un rango en la organización militar.

-¿como los capitanes del Gotei 13?

-Olvida tu pasado, aprende las costumbres y reglas de Hueco-mundo y adóptalas como forma de vida, olvida el antes y las ilusiones de un "después", será mas fácil para ti adaptarte si haces eso. Debes aprender que las puertas deben cerrarse con llave si no quieres que nadie entre cuando estás descuidada, mantén tu distancia con los demás si no les agradas y busca aliados, amigos si quieres llamarlo así. Hay algunos aquí que te consideran demasiado inferior y buscaran molestarte.

-¿Quienes? ¿Por que quieren dañarme? Yo no les he hecho nada.

-Veras...

-¡Halibel-chan!... ¿Ella es la chica nueva? ¡Hola! Soy Neliel, hermana de Grimmjow, espero que mi hermano no te haya molestado, el es así de juguetón.

-Ho..Hola, yo soy Inoue Orihime.

-Hime-chan...seremos buenas amigas, yo te mostrare todo el palacio...¿Halibel, te vas?

-Así es, debo arreglar un par de asuntos.

-Salió a buscar vasto lords, regresará hasta dentro de una semana.

-...

Halibel-sama nos dejo solas y yo pasé horas platicando con Neliel, me ayudo a vestirme con un traje blanco de un estilo parecido al que se usa en mi reino. Después me mostro el palacio a grandes rasgos, las cocinas, los pisos de los espada, la sala de arte, la de música, los comedores, los salones de té, las salas de armas y tantas cosas que terminé exhausta y hambrienta., finalmente regresamos a mi habitación y nos despedimos para descansar. Cerré la puerta con llave como me aconsejo Halibel-sama y me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños que me llevo muy lejos de esa tierra, a una más conocida y grata donde jugué con mis padres y mi hermano, corríamos por el jardín en una tarde de otoño. Entonces tropezaba y todos corrían alarmados hacia donde estaba.

_-¿Estas bien, Orihime?_

_-Me duele un poco._

_-Solo es un raspón, descuida se pasara pronto._

_-Lo prometes papá._

_-Por supuesto._

_La escena cambio, eran las catacumbas del palacio y tanto Sora como yo vestíamos los trajes formales para despedir a las almas._

_-¿Por que papá y mamá dormirán ahí? Si pones esa estatua sobre su lecho no se levantaran mañana._

_-Orihime..._

_-Despiértalos y diles que nos vallamos de aquí Sora, no me gusta este lugar._

_-Hermana...No van a despertar... ellos..._

Pero mi hermano no termino la frase, porque ahora estaba recostado sobre las telas oscuras y su cuerpo descendía lentamente hacia su último lecho y después una enorme roca sellaba su tumba para colocar sobre ella una estatua de él, como con mis padres, lo perdí todo sin comprender la razón.

Me sobresalte al escuchar un llamado en la puerta y la voz molesta de Lilinette, limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro y me apresure a abrir. En efecto, la pequeña irradiaba ira en su mirar.

-Es hora de que desayunes.

La mire confundida, era raro eso de desayunar ahí. Estaba acostumbrada a que los rayos del sol me despertaran por las mañanas, pero ahí no había sol y no habría amaneceres. Me arregle para bajar al comedor y seguí a la pequeña por los pasillos y escaleras intentando memorizar el camino.

Cuando llegamos el comedor estaba casi vacío, Neliel-san, Halibel-sama y...

-Stark ¿Donde coños están los demas?

-Cálmate Lilinette, Aizen-sama se ha enterado de sus actitudes y los ha llamado a una junta para recriminarlos. Es un gusto que nos acompañe a la mesa Princesa, aunque si quiere mi opinión yo preferiría seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Dio un enorme bostezó y de mi boca escapo una carcajada, era simpático aunque no por ello olvidaba que fue él quien amenazo con matar a Tatsuki... Tatsuki ¿que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento? Quizá recuperándose y entrenando, ojala no hiciera nada que la lastimase.

-... y por último, mientras estabas fuera llego la Princesa de la tierra de plata: Inoue Orihime. La mayoría de tus hermanos me han decepcionado sobremanera con su actitud hacia ella, espero que tú no hagas lo mismo Ulquiorra.

-¿Que desea que haga con ella Aizen-sama?

-Solo hablar, buscar que se sienta cómoda, pero tomate tu tiempo ya que ella aun no te conoce. Toda esta semana ha convivido solo con Halibel, Stark, Lilinette, Neliel y Grimmjow... pero el comportamiento de Grimmjow, aunque solo fue por unos instantes fue demasiado ofensivo para ella. Es todo lo que tengo que decirles, pueden retirarse hijos míos.

Me sentí de humor para pasear por el palacio, esperaba no perderme en el proceso. Me dirigí a la sala de artes y ocupe un caballete para comenzar con un oleo...¿Que podía pintar? Quizá aunque no fuese muy creativo, el desierto merecía ser plasmado en el lienzo., moví todo al balcón de la sala de arte y me senté para comenzar a plasmar todo. La brisa fresca me traía mas ánimos de continuar mi trabajo, estaba tan abstraída en el arte que no sentí cuando llegaron, fueron sus bruscas acciones las que me sacaron de mi transe.

-Así que aquí estabas perra.

-...

-¿No vas a decir nada? Mira que me sacas de mis casillas, ya te hemos soportado demasiado pero se acabo tu paraíso de princesa.

Destruyeron el cuadro en el que tanto me estaba esmerando, sin embargo no dije nada, recordé que lo mejor era guardar las distancias y trate de llegar a la salida, pero apenas me moví un poco ellas voltearon a verme con odio.

-¿a dónde crees que vas maldita vaca?

-Aizen-sama ha salido del palacio hoy, Neliel está muy abajo con Grimmjow por que el idiota discutió con Thousen y le han cortado un brazo, Harribel debe estar entrenando, Lilinette y Stark duermen la siesta... No hay nadie que te pueda salvar perra, de hecho nos hiciste un favor al venir aquí tu sola.

-Menolly, dijimos que solo la golpearíamos un poco.

-si vas a arrepentirte, vete ya. No voy a dejar que me desplacen por esta perra, desde que llego nadie me llama a mí, me dedico solo a servir te ¿Y lo demás? No, esta perra no me va a quitar lo que es mío.

Me pateo, caí al suelo y el aire abandono mis pulmones pero antes de poder recuperarlo sentí más golpes, aunque pude apreciar vagamente que solo era de una de ellas, la otra contemplaba con horror como su compañera perdía la cordura mientras descargaba toda su ira.

-Levántate perra ¿Estabas pintando esto? ¿Te ha gustado Hueco-mundo? Pues contémplalo bien porque será lo último que veas.

Me obligó a ponerme en pie, me jalo de los cabellos con excesiva fuerza, sentí que incluso mi cuello se lastimaba., un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, espasmos de dolor me sacudían violentamente y dejaban salir montones de sangre por mi boca, esto la complació pero aun no estaba satisfecha.

-Mira, la princesa se encuentra indispuesta ¿Por que no la ayudamos a que deje de sufrir?

¿Que quería decir con eso? Me arrojo al barandal del balcón, mis manos se aferraron a la fría superficie y comprendí sus intenciones, se acerco despacio a mí, saboreando el pánico que me invadía, deleitándose con los últimos instantes de mi tormentosa existencia. Finalmente alzo una mano y me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que de verdad sentí dañado el cuello pero no me importo demasiado, lo que se extendía ante mis ojos perturbaba mi conciencia. El vacio. Caía velozmente hacia la arena blanca ¿Que tan alto era el palacio? Sentí como la velocidad aumentaba a cada segundo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, esforzándome en recordar un atardecer en Tierra de Plata, esa era la última imagen que quería llevarme antes de mi fin.

¿Había muerto ya? Un par de brazos me aferraron a si, un aroma varonil inundo mis dolidos pulmones y sentí que dejaba de caer, algo rozaba todo mi cuerpo... un par de alas quizá, eran suaves como toda la piel del ser que me llevaba entre sus brazos, helada y dura pero suave. Me relaje, el dolor había desaparecido y sentía la brisa fresca acariciando mis mejillas, deje que me llevara a donde tuviera que hacerlo.

No abrí los ojos, incluso cuando sentí que dejaba de moverse, al contrario le permití llevarme a algún lugar y depositarme en una superficie cálida. Entonces la criatura celestial rompió el como silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

-Aizen-sama se enterara de esto, por el momento restaura su salud.

¿Que? Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que estaba en una habitación blanca, frente a mi había un Hollow que hablaba con otro, me levante precipitadamente y todo comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Tendrás que sedarla, si se mueve demasiado se hará más daño…

/

/

/

/

Por hoy es todo, el cielo ha declarado que caerá una tormenta y quiero estar en casa cuando eso ocurra XD.

¿Qué opinan de la aparición Triunfal de Ulquiorra? Ojala les satisfaga después de tantos capítulos de ausencia.

Besos.


	7. Situaciones incómodas

Oh, encontré esto en el ID de archivos pendientes y el buen Devi-kun me ha sugerido que actualice los demás fics también en lugar de fastidiarme con Our Future; además megami mars también se merece una actualización por no mencionar a Misari y a todas las personas que leen mis fanfics y me dejan un lindo review.

_Un breve resumen por si no tienen la disposición de volver a leer los capítulos atrasados:_

_U.A. Inoue es la princesa de la "Tierra de plata" un mítico lugar ubicado entre Hueco Mundo y el Reino de las Almas; su hermano mayor Sora ha sido asesinado misteriosamente luego de una reunión donde se le exigía tomar parte de alguno de los bandos de la guerra. Al ser mujer y menor de edad, Inoue fue trasladada al Reino de las almas para casarla con alguno de los nobles del reino y establecer una alianza (¬.¬)._

_Tras ser hospedada en la mansión Kuchiki, Inoue entabla amistad con Rukia y desarrolla un enamoramiento infantil hacia Ichigo Kurosaki con quien es comprometida, desafortunadamente, la noche anterior a la ceremonia, Orihime descubre que sus únicos amigos en esa tierra extraña se aman y vivirán tristes el resto de su vida por esa unión. Desanimada, decide cancelar el compromiso pero Byakuya la persuade sobre que no puede anular la ceremonia o la alianza entre ambos reinos no se llevará acabo. Resignada, se alista para la ceremonia pero un grupo de "Vacíos" irrumpe en la sociedad de almas y negocia una paz momentánea a cambio de ir con ellos al Hueco Mundo._

_Instalada en Hueco Mundo recibe la noticia de que deberá casarse con algún Espada noble que viva en el palacio de "Las Noches", compungida se resigna a ser una marioneta del destino sin embargo las envidias logran alcanzarla y un par de cortesanas celosas intentaron asesinarla tirándola por los balcones. Para su sorpresa, fue inexplicablemente rescatada por un chico que aun no había conocido y llevada a una parte del palacio que le resultaba ajena donde pretendían curarla._

_Básicamente eso es todo, les recuerdo que está narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Orihime._

_**07.-Situaciones incómodas**_

"_Cuéntame al oído,_

_Si es sincero eso que ha dicho_

_O son frases disfrazadas esperando…"_

-Tendrás que sedarla, si se mueve demasiado se hará más daño…

¿Sedarme? No, tenía la impresión de que si me quedaba sola con el chico médico serviría más como sujeto de experimentación que como enlace entre ambos reinos.

-N-n-no es necesario, yo puedo curarme sola….miren- conjuré en voz muy baja el hechizo y mis pequeñas hadas formaron el escudo restaurador. Sentí una mirada sobre mí y al voltearme encontré a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, su piel era extremadamente blanca y no había nada en su mirada que me diera un indicio de lo que estuviera pensando; me contempló fijamente unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación sin decir nada.

-Interesante….es la primera vez que veo directamente como funciona la sangre de la familia real de la tierra de plata… ¿Es cierto que solo los descendientes directos la poseen? Me refiero a que si nadie más puede hacer lo que hacen ustedes.

Me encontré con que estaba sola con el Espada que me daba más miedo que los demás, ese que parecía querer examinarme como espécimen de laboratorio. En sus ojos se escondía un brillo de peligrosa curiosidad y asustada retrocedí hasta la pared, inmediatamente después un sonido vergonzoso rompió el extraño silencio, el Hollow soltó una carcajada divertida.

-Claro, claro, es normal que tenga hambre, princesa, le sugiero que valla al comedor… si puede llegar a él.

Se adentró al lugar y me dejó sola, intenté pensar en como salir de aquel lugar ya que era más que obvio que el otro arrancar no me ayudaría.

Al salir del laboratorio me encontré con cinco divergencias distintas ¿Cuál me llevaría al comedor? O por lo menos me alejaría del científico loco. Un par de brazos me apresaron impidiéndome la respiración, segundos después la vocecilla de Neliel llegó a mis oídos mientras pretendía luchar por mi vida en medio de su abrazo.

-Orihime… Orihime ¿Estás bien? Aizen-sama ha dicho que estabas en el laboratorio de Szayel… ¿Es cierto que Ulquiorra te rescató?

-Nell… Nell, la estás asfixiando.

-Lo siento Hime-chan… ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí.

-Vamos, Aizen-sama ha pedido que vallas al comedor, parece que tiene un par de anuncios que hacer.

Me sorprendió que Neliel y Lilinette pudieran orientarse entre tantos pasillos y escaleras, finalmente llegamos al comedor y encontré a todos los Espada sentados a la mesa, Aizen-sama se encontraba en la silla principal y a su lado derecho estaba sentado el mismo chico que me rescató, parecía tranquilo, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Querida Princesa, estaba preocupado por lo que pudo pasarle. Lolly y Menolly han sido desterradas del palacio como castigo por su mala actitud y… me parece que ya ha conocido a mi querido Ulquiorra.

El chico abrió los ojos para mirarme vagamente. Asentí lentamente y tomé asiento entre Neliel y Lilinette. La comida transcurrió sin nada incomodo o extraño, y eso fue lo que me pareció raro. Al finalizar la cena Neliel me acompañó a mis aposentos en medio de una alegre plática sobre nada en particular pero cuando llegamos a la habitación me quedé impactada por lo que encontré.

Todo estaba destrozado, mis ropas, el dosel de la cama reducido a cenizas que aun humeaban, las pinturas, los espejos y candelabros, los cuadros… nada se había logrado mantener intacto ¿Por qué? Yo no le había hecho nada a nadie, estaba inmersa en una serie de circunstancias que me arrastraron a situaciones que nunca imaginé y que estaba muy lejos de desear. Comencé a llorar, me sentía sola e incomprendida, débil e indefensa…. Pero sobre todas las cosas, me sentía furiosa.

-Calma Hime-chan, yo… hablaré con Aizen-sama y…

-Eso no será necesario, puedo ver lo que ocurre.

La voz del hombre sonaba tan enigmática como siempre, todas nos giramos para verlo y permitirle entrar a lo que quedaba de mis aposentos. Desde luego no se molestó en entrar a un lugar tan deplorable, contempló la escena desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Aizen-sama… nosotras... Cuando llegamos encontramos esto así, no había nadie solo este desastre, no han respetado ni su ropa, señor. Pienso que han sido ellas, como último acto de venganza tras ser desterradas… esas vulgares cortesanas.

-Comprendo, temo que tenemos una situación decepcionante e incomoda, esperaba otra actitud para con nuestra invitada y ahora… ¿Dónde alojaremos a nuestra querida princesa? No puede dormir en el patio ¿Verdad?

-No señor, pero no tenemos habitaciones disponibles- comenzó a hablar Halibel -…el resto de las habitaciones de invitados están en remodelación y no podemos dejarla en una sala de artes, además sería inapropiado e incomodo para ella.

Aizen pareció meditarlo por unos minutos, su mirada me parecía más una especie de burla que de preocupación real y finalmente emitió su veredicto.

-Temo que deberá compartir habitación con alguno de ustedes y, hasta que las modistas y sastres hayan confeccionado suficientes vestuarios, deberá compartir las ropas de algunas de ustedes Halibel y Neliel.

-Pero… Aizen-sama ¿Quién compartirá su habitación con ella?

-No será Grimmjow desde luego, Halibel. Evidentemente tú tampoco podrás hacerlo ya que alojas a tus protegidas contigo, lo mismo que Neliel, Stark, Noitra y varios de ustedes.

-Pero ¿Es que está considerando ubicarla en los aposentos de algún varón?

-En los aposentos del único varón que la tratará con respeto, Neliel ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Ulquiorra?

¿Ulqiorra? ¿De verdad pretendían que compartiera aposentos con un chico? Mi rostro debió reflejar lo que pensaba por que Aizen-sama me miró complacido al tiempo que el aludido se abría paso entre sus hermanos para quedar detrás de su padre.

-No tengo ninguna objeción, Aizen-sama, la mujer podrá dormir en la zona de visitas de mis aposentos- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y algo en mi estómago comenzaba a agitarse- tendrá la privacidad y espacio que necesite.

-Confío en que cuidarás de ella hijo mío… Por aquí, princesa.


End file.
